Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone: Raimei Version
by Chiheisen
Summary: Di versi Neppuu kita punya Amemiya Taiyou. Di versi Raimei kita punya Hakuryuu. Nah, gimana kalau seri anime InaKuro dibuat berdasarkan versi Raimei? Bisakah Hakuryuu menjalankan perannya sebagai pemilik kekuatan keempat dengan baik? / Warning: Fic iseng, plesetan, spoiler berhamburan, rada BL, gaje, abal, dan seterusnya.


.

Sepasang kaki berbalut jins putih panjang melangkah masuk. Menyentak bola kaki hingga terlompat ke atas, dan menjepitnya tepat di antara dua telapak tangan yang memang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap.

"Tsurugi!"

Orang yang dipanggil refleks memutar kepala.

Tanpa peringatan, sebelah kaki berbalut jins itu mengirim satu tendangan dengan bola yang tadi dipegangnya. Beruntung, orang yang menjadi sasaran bergerak sigap. Menelengkan kepala ke kiri, bola itu melesat cepat, menghantam orang sial yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shi-Shindou-senpai!" jerit Tenma, demi melihat seniornya tergeletak pingsan di atas rumput dengan hidung mengucurkan darah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, orang aneh!?" bentak Kurama pada si penendang bola.

"Lancang, ya! Datang ke sekolah orang, main tendang begitu saja!" imbuh Amagi, galak.

"Ayo, minta maaf pada Shindou!" perintah Kirino, tidak mau kalah.

"Minta maaf! Minta maaf!" yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"A-anu…," kelabakan akibat keroyokan tak terduga, si tertuduh berusaha mencari bantuan. "Tsurugi! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!"

Yang dimintai tolong cuma mengangkat alis sebelah. "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kan, kamu yang nedang bolanya…?"

"I-iya…, tapi… kalau kamu tadi tidak menghindar, harusnya…."

"Hei! Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Ayo cepat minta maaf!"

Begitulah.

Petualangan (baca:penderitaan) _terhebat_ sang pemain _terhebat_ dari tim sepak bola _terhebat_, tim Zero, bersama dengan rivalnya yang _terhebat_, dan juga orang-orang Raimon pun akhirnya dimulai dengan _hebatnya_.

_Kebanyakan kata 'hebat'nya…. ya?_

* * *

.

_Sono mama, shoshin o KEEP ON!_

_._

* * *

_._

**Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone: Raimei Version**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Fanfic iseng, gaje, abal, plesetan episode-episode Chrono Stone, spoiler total, kemungkinan typo, rada BL, dan (seperti biasa) pembantaian Hakuryuu

**Hinted Pairs:** HakuKyou, RyuuKou, TenKyou

.

* * *

_**Keep On! Kihon!**_

Sementara T-Piztonz + KMC menyanyikan lagu pembuka dengan semangat, Hakuryuu pun tak kalah semangat melompat dan bergaya dengan kepalan tinjunya yang _terhebat_.

Wajar saja Hakuryuu semangat. Pasalnya, kali ini sang rival tercinta, _coret,_ sang rival terhebatnya, Tsurugi, turut melakukan hal serupa di sampingnya, mengepalkan tinju menghantam udara.

Sang sutradara menghembuskan napas, campuran antara lega dan puas. "Bagus!" katanya.

Ini adalah _take_ adegan untuk _opening_ ketiga dari anime Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. _Take_ yang cukup menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu, terutama pada bagian akhir.

Mengingat betapa sulitnya meyakinkan Tsurugi bahwa yang harus dia hantam adalah udara, bukan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

**Hakuryuu dan Kinako**

"_Chii~su_!" salam khas Kinako, lumayan menetralkan suasana. "Masih ingat aku, kan, _yan ne?_"

"Oh! Iya, iya! Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku lupa!" sahut Hakuryuu dengan tampang sok akrab.

"Time paradox, ya?" raut Shindou serius, agak kurang serasi dengan gumpalan tisu yang menyumpal dua lubang hidungnya.

"Mungkin…" Kirino melirik Shindou, kasihan. Lalu beralih menatap sang penyebab kerusuhan pada wajah rupawan sobatnya itu, Hakuryuu, dengan mata penuh dendam.

Kinako tersenyum lebar. "Hakuryuu, kamu ingat, tidak? Waktu kapal kami mau berangkat dari God Eden, tiba-tiba saja Hakuryuu datang dan melompat masuk, nekat mau ikutan. Untung aku segera menangkap tangan Hakuryuu, kalau tidak pasti kamu sudah kecebur ke laut, _yan ne_…."

"A…, ahaha…, ada kejadian kayak begitu, ya?" Hakuryuu ketawa sumbang, menyembunyikan malunya. "Iya juga, ya… terima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu, ya…"

"Eng, tapi…," Kinako menaruh satu jari di dagu. "Eh, salah! Waktu itu yang kutangkap bukan tangan, tapi celananya Hakuryuu. Ehehe, maaf, _yan ne_!"

"A-ahh…, nggak pa-pa, kok," tampang pede Hakuryuu masih bertahan. Sedangkan cerita Kinako masih belum tuntas.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Syukurlah, kukira Hakuryuu masih marah. Habis, celana Hakuryuu kebesaran, sih. Jadinya pas aku tarik celananya, badan Hakuryuu malah merosot lepas. Terus, kecebur beneran, deh, _yan ne_!"

"Time paradox yang ini… sepertinya lebih baik dari pada kejadian aslinya…," gumam Kirino tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

**Perkenalan**

"Oh, iya! Fei!" Tenma menengok ke arah Fei. "Mari, kuperkenalkan. Ini—"

"Tunggu!" Hakuryuu mengacungkan satu telapak tangan, meniru gaya khas Alpha. "Plis, deh! Jangan kamu lagi, Matsukaze Tenma!"

"Ha?" Tenma mengerjap, ramah-tamahnya ditolak mentah-mentah. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yang mau diperkenalkan 'kan, aku. Jadi harusnya, orang yang lebih mengenalku-lah, yang harus memperkenalkan!" kata Hakuryuu sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah orang yang ia maksud. "Hei, Tsurugi! Cobalah kamu ini sekali-sekali menonjolkan diri sebagai seorang tokoh utama. Kalau kamu diam terus, bagaimana kamu bisa mengikuti jejakku sebagai pemain sepak bola terhebat, hah?"

Tsurugi diam. Memerhatikan sosok Hakuryuu dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi, dan kemudian berucap, "Kamu sendiri, se-_terhebat_ apapun kamu, toh kamu ini cuma tokoh sampingan yang bahkan cuma diberi kesempatan nongol di movie…."

"Tsurugi, kamu jangan begitu. Sepak bola…, _eh, salah,_ Hakuryuu nanti nangis, lho!" tegur Tenma, mengerling ke pojokan tempat Hakuryuu bersemayam.

.

.

.

**Perkenalan. Take 2**

"Baiklah…," Tsurugi menarik napas. "Hakuryuu, kenalkan. Ini Fei, Kurama-senpai, Hamano-senpai, dan Hayami-senpai." Tsurugi menunjuk senior-seniornya yang memang tidak pernah datang ke God Eden. "Dan semuanya, kenalkan, ini Hakuryuu."

"Pemain terhebat dari tim terhebat, tim Zero," Hakuryuu menambahi sendiri. "Salam kenal!"

Fei yang tidak tahu-menahu soal Hakuryuu, menyalami walau sedikit ragu-ragu. "Salam kenal juga."

Sedang reaksi anak kelas dua lebih konservatif. Mereka masih belum lupa akan cerita Shindou dan yang lain tentang kelakuan brutal Hakuryuu saat pertandingan Raimon melawan tim Zero. Kurama memandang waspada. Hamano menunggu yang lain. Hayami sembunyi di belakang Kurama, hingga terlihat jelas beda tinggi keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai! Hakuryuu sudah tidak ganas seperti dulu, kok." Tenma menenangkan. "Ya, kan, Hakuryuu?"

Hakuryuu mengangguk-angguk, berusaha meyakinkan. Sayangnya, di mata Hayami, angguk-anggukan itu malah lebih mirip anggukan ular kobra. Masih mending ia sembunyi di belakang Kurama. Walau Kurama juga punya sisi ke-ular-an, tapi toh ular yang ini kecil, item, kurus, dan yang lebih penting, mereka teman sekelas. Mana mungkin Kurama tega makan teman sekelas sendiri 'kan?

"Begitulah! Walau sebenarnya… aku lebih senang kalau Tsurugi yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sih."

"Jangan ngelunjak, ya! Sudah bagus aku mau memperkenalkanmu," desis Tsurugi tajam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan skenario-nya yang menyuruhku," Tenma membela diri.

"Yah, sudahlah," Hakuryuu kembali pada ekspresi _cool_-nya. "Oh, ya, namamu Fei Lune, ya? Aku sudah dengar dari Seitei…, eh, tunggu dulu…, siapa sih nama aslinya Seitei?"

"GOUENJI SHUUYA!" Tsurugi dan beberapa anggota Gouenji FC menyahut kencang. "Terlalu banget, tidak kenal Gouenji Shuuya. Pemain sepak bola terhebat, bukan sih?" sindir salah seorang anggota yang berdiri di belakang Tsurugi.

"Ya, pokoknya itu deh, aku sudah dengar dari dia, katanya Tsurugi dan kesebelasan Raimon sedang melakukan perjalanan menyelamatkan sepak bola. Dia juga sudah memberitahu soal Fei Lune, dan semua anggota Raimon, termasuk tiga anak kelas dua yang di sana itu—"

DUAK!

Satu sepatu melayang. Hakuryuu terjerembab. Di belakangnya, Tsurugi mengacungkan sebelah kakinya yang hanya dibungkus kaus kaki.

"Kalau memang sudah kenal, nggak usah minta diperkenalkan lagi, dong. Dasar merepotkan!"

.

.

.

**Puzzle Bola, Api, dan Obor**

Di luar kehendak Tsurugi dan anggota Raimon lain, terpilihlah Hakuryuu sebagai salah satu dari sebelas pemain yang dikirim menuju masa Tiga Kerajaan. Hayami, yang sempat kecewa dirinya tidak terpilih, agaknya merasa sedikit terhibur karena dengan terpilihnya Hakuryuu, berarti ia dan monster itu tidak harus bersama-sama untuk sementara waktu.

"Tenang saja, Tsurugi! Dengan adanya aku yang terhebat ini, dijamin misi kita meminjam kekuatan Ryuu Gentoku dan Shokatsu Koumei akan tuntas dengan sempurna! Kamu cukup diam dan melihat saja!"

Singkat cerita, bertemulah mereka dengan Ryuu Gentoku dan adik-adiknya, yang kebetulan juga hendak menemui Shokatsu Koumei untuk meminta bantuannya menjatuhkan diktator China pada masa itu, Sousou.

"Kalau ada api, berarti harus dimatikan!" cetus Ryuu Gentoku, memerintahkan salah satu adiknya memadamkan api dengan kibasan tombaknya. Mereka sedang berada dalam benteng Koumei yang dikenal memiliki perangkap mematikan di sana-sini.

Tak dinyana, tindakan itu malah memicu perangkap yang sebenarnya. Lantai di bawah kaki mereka menghilang, mengirim—tepatnya, membanting—semua tamu tak diundang itu ke atas tanah keras di luar benteng.

Tsurugi tak sempat mengaduh terlalu lama, karena begitu ia membuka mata, segumpal bayangan hitam besar mendekat dari atas, menggelapkan warna rumput di sekitarnya.

"Tsurugi! Awas!"

Sebelum Tsurugi memahami apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, dirasakannya sepasang tangan mendorong punggungnya keluar dari area bahaya.

BRUAKK!

"Apa yang…," Tsurugi berbalik, mendapati Hakuryuu sedang megap-megap di bawah tindihan tubuh gempal Chouhi, salah satu adik Ryuu Gentoku.

"Tsu-Tsurugi…, ban…tuin…," Hakuryuu menggapai-gapai.

"Tapi, tadi kamu bilang padaku agar aku cukup diam dan melihat saja?"

.

.

.

**Pasukan Boneka**

Berkat ide dari Tsurugi, puzzle bola, api dan obor pun berhasil dipecahkan.

"Bagus, Tsurugi! Itu baru sainganku!" puji Hakuryuu sambil menggandeng sang rival menuju pintu berikutnya. Tsurugi cuma membalas dengan menepuk tangan mesum di atas bahunya. Jika diterjemahkan menjadi kata-kata, kurang lebih artinya adalah, "Plis, jangan pegang-pegang."

Lepas dari pintu kedua, sekelompok pasukan boneka terbentang di depan mata. Dengan tubuh kaku dan mata kosong mereka, boneka-boneka itu tampak jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding hantu gentayangan. Karena, meskipun diam, boneka itu bisa saja bergerak sewaktu-waktu, menghabisi nyawa siapapun yang berada dalam jarak serang mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsurugi! Jangan takut! Jika boneka itu menyerang, aku yang terhebat ini pasti akan melindungimu," satu tangan Hakuryuu menepuk dada, sedang yang satu lagi masih berusaha menggandeng Tsurugi meski berkali-kali ditepis olehnya.

Seolah menjawab tantangan Hakuryuu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dua pasang kaki berderap kencang dari belakang, ditingkahi teriakan, "WAAAA! Bonekanya bergerak!"

Hakuryuu praktis membalikkan badan, bermaksud menghadang serangan. "Mana? Mana? Mana boneka bergerak itu?"

Tapi alih-alih boneka bergerak, yang menerjangnya adalah gilasan dua pasang sandal milik Kurama dan Kariya yang terbirit-birit menghindari kejaran para boneka.

Setelah injak-injakan berlalu, barulah Hakuryuu bisa bangkit. Dengan tubuh celemongan dan langkah terpincang, ia berusaha menyusul Tsurugi dan yang lain yang sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri.

Untungnya, di ujung lorong, langkah mereka tertahan oleh kepungan pasukan boneka.

"A-akhirnya… terkejar juga...," Hakuryuu terengah, menggunakan bahu Tsurugi sebagai tumpuan.

Sekali ini, Tsurugi tidak menepisnya. "Kita terkepung," gumamnya.

Hakuryuu mengangkat kepala. Tepat saat itu sebuah bola sepak melayang, dan mendarat mulus di telapak tangan Tsurugi, setelah sebelumnya memantul keras pada ujung hidung Hakuryuu.

Bola tersebut, di luar dugaan, adalah undangan untuk melakukan pertandingan sepak bola dengan pasukan boneka.

"Bersiaplah, boneka-boneka aneh! Kali ini, aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya," Hakuryuu menuding hidungnya yang bengkak dan memerah dengan jari jempol.

Tenma menyetujui Hakuryuu, dan juga Ryuubi—sebagai kiper—bergabung dalam tim. Shinsuke jelas protes.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Tenma? Kenapa si kuncup keriting ini boleh ikut, tapi aku tidak?" jari kecil Shinsuke menuding, bukan pada Ryuubi—yang sudah merebut posisinya, melainkan Hakuryuu.

"Si-siapa yang kamu bilang kuncup keriting, hah, Cebol?" Hakuryuu meradang. "Aku ini adalah—"

"Hakuryuu," satu tangan menepuk bahunya. Kapten Tenma tersenyum mengancam, "Sekali lagi kamu menghina Shinsuke, aku akan perkosa Tsurugi."

Mendengar ultimatum sang kapten, Hakuryuu buru-buru bersimpuh, memeluk Shinsuke erat-erat, "Ka-kami akrab, kok. Akrab! Jadi jangan sentuh Tsurugi, ya, Kapten…," mohonnya dengan sangat.

Berasa tercekik, sang kiper mungil kontan meronta-ronta.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi, tolong! Temanmu jadi pedophil!"

Menurut Tsurugi, sih, malah bagus. Paling tidak, si terhebat itu tidak lagi mengejarnya.

Dan sekarang…, _Kretek! _Tsurugi melemaskan jari-jemarinya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah membereskan Tenma, si mesum yang sudah mengajukan ancaman yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

**Membujuk Koumei**

"Ayolah, Koumei," bujuk Ryuubi untuk kesekian kali. "Jika kau mau ikut denganku, kita bisa mengubah negeri ini menjadi lebih baik!"

Koumei cuma memandang Ryuubi sebentar, lalu membuang muka. _Cuih._

"…. Tingkahnya mirip Tsurugi, ya?" ucapan nyeplos begitu saja dari bibir Hakuryuu, dan berbuah satu cubitan kecil—tapi sakit sekali—di punggungnya.

Tsurugi mendelik, matanya seperti berkata, _jangan samakan aku dengan tante-tante, ya._

Sekilas Koumei menangkap keributan kecil di pojokan. Tsurugi buru-buru memalingkan muka, takut jika mereka beradu pandang, wanita itu bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Aku tidak peduli soal negara, tapi aku tahu apa maksud anak-anak ini datang ke tempatku," mata Koumei beralih pada beruang biru yang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Puh," Wondeba menghela napas, menarik mundur pistolnya, "Mata yang bagus…."

Tenma dan kawan-kawan spontan_ sweatdrop_. Padahal yang dimaksud Wondeba adalah 'tatapan mata yang awas dan bagus'. Tapi malah jadi….

"Wondeba, kamu kedengaran kayak lagi merayu," ujar Fei, menahan ketawa.

Tapi, Shokatsu Koumei tidak marah. Membuat Hakuryuu terkesan. Bukan pada wanita itu, tapi pada Wondeba.

"Tuan Beruang!" serunya sembari bersujud. "Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya merayu orang tanpa harus dihajar orangnya!"

"Boleh…, tapi," Wondeba tersadar, "Hei! Siapa yang kamu sebut beruang, Kuncup Keriting?"

.

.

.

**Membujuk Koumei 2**

Shokatsu Koumei beranjak menjauhi Ryuubi. Berdiri di tepi sungai, membelakangi mereka.

"Koumei!" Ryuubi tak kunjung menyerah "Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kamu mau mengatakan iya!"

Tenma, Fei, Aoi, dan Shinsuke juga berusaha membujuk wanita anggun tapi keras kepala itu. Namun sayangnya tidak begitu membuahkan hasil.

"Nah, praktik untuk pelajaran pertama," kata Wondeba pada Hakuryuu. "Kalau kamu berhasil membujuk Koumei, kamu akan kunyatakan lulus."

"Oke!" Hakuryuu melangkah mantap, diiringi tatapan khawatir Tsurugi.

"Memangnya…, pelajaran merayu ada hubungannya dengan usaha membujuk orang?" tanya Tsurugi heran.

"Yah, kamu lihat saja sendiri!" Wondeba melipat tangan, menonton aksi muridnya.

"Koumei-san!" Hakuryuu mengepalkan tangan ke depan dada, _pelajaran pertama dari Wondeba: Katakan dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. _"Jadilah istri Ryuubi-san!"

Krik,

krik,

krik.

"Maaf saja," ketenangan Koumei tak tergoyahkan oleh suara jangkrik. "Tapi, mengenai pakaian dalam Tuan Ryuu Gentoku yang belum dicuci, itu bukanlah urusanku."

"Bu-bukan begitu…, Koumei-san! Anda salah paham," susah payah Tenma menggerakkan bibirnya, sementara kakinya sibuk mencari kaki Hakuryuu untuk dimintai pertanggungjawaban. "Jangan dengarkan si mesum ini! Ryuubi-san cuma mau…"

"Hahaha…!" dituduh mau melamar, Ryuubi malah ketawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Tenma. Si Koumei kalau mau jadi istriku juga nggak masalah! Yang penting, dia mau ikut denganku!"

Koumei melempar lirikan kecil ke belakang. "Aku belum memutuskan mau ikut denganmu, kok."

.

.

.

**MixiMax! Koumei!**

"Si-sial…," Hakuryuu bangkit, mengejar bola yang direbut Zanark Avalonic. Ia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan bola, plus gelar yang dimilikinya sebagai pemain terhebat di anime InaKuro, direbut telak oleh pria jelek berkepang butiran pentol(?) itu

Dari balik kipas bulu yang menutup bawah wajahnya, Shokatsu Koumei bisa menangkap usaha keras Hakuryuu.

"Anak itu…."

"Oi, mananya yang 'pemain _terhebat_ dari tim _terhebat'_, hah, Kuncup Keriting!" sentak Kurama, mengejar Hakuryuu dari belakang.

Merasa rambut putih kebanggaannya disebut-sebut, Hakuryuu membalikkan langkah, "Apa?! Kamu meragukan kemampuanku, Poni Gegege no Kitaro?!"

"Ka-kamu…! Beraninya…!" geraman keluar dari sela gigi Kurama. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu, tahu!"

Argumen Kurama malah memberi kesempatan buat Hakuryuu untuk meledek. "Oh, ya? Tapi kok, badan _Anda_ lebih kecil dari _saya_?"

Muka gelap Kurama memerah kesal. Kata-kata Hakuryuu menembus telak ke satu matanya. Dalam hati, dia merutuki nasib. Kenapa dirinya malah dijadikan mirip Kitaro, dan bukannya si jangkung nan ganteng Youko Kurama dari anime Yuu Yuu Hakusho? _Padahal, nama kami sudah sama…._

"Kamu…!"

"Kalian berdua, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar!" Fei menengahi.

"Rambut Kelinci diam saja!" bentak keduanya dengan mulut dan mata membara.

"Ledek-ledekan soal rambut, nih," Zanark terkekeh. Tak sadar kalau model rambutnya sendiri jauh lebih menggelikan ketimbang milik Fei, Kurama, atau Hakuryuu.

Memanfaatkan perpecahan tim, Zanark Domain dengan mudah menjatuhkan pemain Raimon satu persatu.

"Anak itu…," Koumei kembali bergumam, mengamati si bocah kepang keriting yang sempat mencomblangkan dirinya dengan Ryuubi. "Tampangnya memang agak songong, tapi cara bicaranya yang terus terang-terang terus itu menarik juga…. Hm…"

Sesuatu bermain di benak Koumei.

Raimon masih berusaha melawan, sampai kemudian keshin serupa naga milik Shoukatsu Koumei membumbung tinggi ke angkasa dan melesat jatuh, menelan Hakuryuu yang tidak sempat lagi menghindar.

"Ha-Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu dimakan naga!" jerit Kinako, ngeri.

"Alhamdulillah…," Tsurugi sampai sujud syukur.

"Itulah hukuman bagi orang yang durhaka sama yang lebih tua," Kurama menyimpulkan kejadian gaib yang barusan terjadi.

Yang lain kompak mengamini, tanda setuju.

_Perhatian, Anda masih menyaksikan Inazuma Eleven, bukan sinetron Rahasia Ilahi._

Untuk sesaat, suasana tenang. Tim Raimon yang dipimpin Tenma, bersama-sama menundukkan kepala, mengheningkan cipta berucap syukur atas rahmat yang diberikan.

"Tenanglah, semuanya," satu suara terdengar, entah dari mana. "Aku adalah manusia hebat yang telah melalui berbagai rintangan. Aku sudah merasakan sakitnya tertindih gajah, digilas sandal, dicubit Tsurugi, juga dikatai 'Kuncup Keriting'. Kalau cuma dimakan naga, sih, masih belum apa-apa."

Seseorang muncul, berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku kembali, Tsurugi!" seru orang itu, menepuk dada. "Ayo, kita bereskan tim si rambut pentol ini!"

Tsurugi berkedip, memandang orang baru itu dengan tatapan asing. "Kamu siapa, ya?"

Orang itu ternganga, tampaknya syok berat. "Aku Hakuryuu, tahu! Hakuryuu! Masa'baru semenit ditinggal, kau sudah tidak mengenali suami, _eh bukan,_ rivalmu sendiri, sih! Ini wujud MixiMax-ku dengan Koumei-san!"

"Oh," Tsurugi membulatkan mulut. "Jadi kamu kawin sama Koumei-san? Nggak nyangka, kamu ternyata doyan sama tante-tante. Tapi, selamat, deh."

"Bukaaannn!" erang Hakuryuu frustasi.

.

.

.

**Shoka**_**tsun**_** Koumei**

"Terima kasih, Koumei! Berkat kamu, Tenma dan yang lain bisa melakukan serangan balasan!"

"Aku bukan melakukan itu untuk kalian, kok." mengelak dari pujian Ryuubi, Koumei kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kipas. "Kalau aku tidak turun tangan, bentengku yang sudah susah payah kubangun ini bisa runtuh berantakan."

Tenma terbengong sejenak. "Kamu benar, Hakuryuu! Menjawab ucapan terima kasih dengan kata-kata 'bukan demi kalian' itu, beneran Tsurugi-pas-episode-awal banget, lho!"

_Kalian! _Gigi Tsurugi bergemeretak, menahan amuknya._ Sudah kubilang, jangan samakan aku dengan tante-tante!_

"Selain itu, kamu…" kerling Koumei pada Hakuryuu. "Dibandingkan yang lain, sepertinya cuma kamu yang bisa membuat naga peliharaanku mau makan. Apa kamu juga punya naga?"

"Naga?" ulang Hakuryuu. "Punya! Punya! Nih, keshinku yang terhebat, namanya Shining Dragon!"

"Shining Dragon? Oh, pantas, keterusteranganmu itu _hebat_ sekali."

"Koumei-san bisa saja," Hakuryuu tersipu kesenangan. Dia segera menghadap Wondeba. "Gimana, Guru? Aku lulus 'kan?"

Wondeba tampak menimbang sejenak, "Yah, bolehlah. Tapi ujianmu masih belum selesai, lho. Masih ada ujian kedua. Kamu tahu kan itu apa?"

Hakuryuu tersenyum yakin. "Oh, soal itu? Beres! Berkat Koumei-san, aku dapat pencerahan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Shining Dragon_ artinya apaan, sih?" Ryuubi memandang Koumei dan Hakuryuu berganti-ganti. "Koumei, kok kamu ngerti?"

"Itu bahasa Inggris," jawab Koumei kalem. "Kalau kamu mau mempelajarinya, cobalah mulai dari kata 'Partner'"

"Pa…rt…ner?" eja Ryuubi.

"Ya, kalau kamu paham makna kata itu, pembicaraan kita selanjutnya akan lebih mudah," kata Koumei sambil berlalu.

"Hmm…," Ryuubi berpikir keras. "Eh, Shinsuke. Kamu tahu artinya 'Partner'?"

"Partner? Setahu saya, itu artinya 'Pasangan'"

"Pasangan?!" Ryuubi terperanjat. "Koumei, jadi… kamu mau jadi istriku…?"

Gerak kipas-kipas Koumei terhenti. Terdengar helaan napas panjangnya. _Yah, sudahlah._

.

.

.

**Hakuryuu dan Shinsuke**

"Aku jadi iri sama Ryuubi-san dan Koumei-san," kata Shinsuke, menarik perhatian yang lain. "Padahal baru saja bertemu, tapi sudah begitu akrab seperti teman lama."

"Benar," Hakuryuu mengangguk setuju. "Beda banget sama aku yang sudah lama mengenal seseorang, tapi mem-_piip_-nya saja aku tidak pernah diizinkan."

Fei _sweatdrop. Jangan pakai kata 'saja', dong…. _

Shinsuke menoleh, "Makasih, ya, Kuncup Keriting. Berkat bantuan kamu aku bisa menjaga gawang dengan baik."

"Panggil Hakuryuu juga boleh, kok," balas Hakuryuu ramah.

"Oke, kalau begitu panggil aku 'Shinsuke'!"

"Boleh, tapi tunggu sampai aku diizinkan memanggil 'Kyousuke', ya?"

BUAK!

Lagi-lagi satu sepatu melayang. Kali ini lengkap dengan kaus kakinya.

"Sampai mati pun, takkan kuizinkan!"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Akhirnya, Tenma dan kawan-kawan pulang ke masa sekarang dengan selamat. Hakuryuu sempat hampir ditinggal, tapi Wondeba, sebagai supir dan guru yang baik, tidak akan membiarkan murid semata-wayangnya terlantar begitu saja.

Lagipula, Hakuryuu belum menyelesaikan ujian kedua.

"Tsurugi, aku dengar dari Shuu. Katanya, beberapa episode lalu, dia dan Tenma sempat MixiMax. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Tsurugi acuh.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga!"

"Maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hakuryuu malah berteriak kencang, memanggil Keshinnya.

"SEIJUU, SHINING DRAGON!"

"Ma-mau apa kamu?" Tsurugi merasa terancam, tanpa sadar tangannya merapatkan kancing baju dan celana.

"Tenang, Tsurugi! Aku takkan menyakitimu, kok," kedua tangan terulur ke depan, muka mupeng, dan kaki yang diseret maju seperti zombie…, siapa coba yang tidak merasa terancam saat melihat pemandangan ini?

"Hentikan! Jangan mendekaaattt!"

"Tsurugi, jangan lari! Aku cuma mau mempraktikan apa yang dilakukan Koumei-san kemarin! Hei, tunggu! Jangan mau kalah sama Tenma dan Shuu, dong!"

Dari atas langit, Shuu senyum-senyum melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Hakuryuu seperti biasa, semangatnya _hebat_, ya? Terus, bodohnya juga…."

.

.

.

Tamat (?)

* * *

.

Ampun, deh, bikin apa lagi saya... orz.

Tapi, sebagai catatan, nih. Saya sendiri belum pernah main Inakuro Raimei, jadinya nggak tahu apa-apa soal cerita sebenarnya. Fic ini dibuat dari episode-episode anime, cukup dengan mengganti Amemiya Taiyou dengan Hakuryuu. Hmm, kalau jadinya begini, sih, pantas aja si Taiyou yang lolos casting buat masuk seri anime. Hakuryuu bisanya mengacau aja, sih, wkwkwk


End file.
